For Good
by babington
Summary: Here's a short oneshot on what I think Ginny and Luna's friendship was like. Bad summary, good story please R&R! Dedicated to one of my best friends...


**Disclaimer: I do not own this, the characters are J.K. Rowlings and the song is For Good from Wicked the Musical. **

**AN: This is dedicated to my friend Emily, she's going through some rough times right now, and I thought she should know, that I'll always have her back. I love you Emsickle!**

_I'm limited  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Ginny  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us - now it's up to you..._

Luna Lovegood sat under her favorite willow watching the sky change from a soft blue color to the crimson color. The sun was setting and another day was going to turn into a yesterday. She sighed as her vibrant wispy blonde hair blew in her pale face. Her eyes surveyed the grounds. They stopped on the redheaded Gryffindor girl she knew too well. Ginny Weasley. She was such an amazing girl. Ginny always found time for her, ever though she, Luna was a Loony Ravenclaw with a weird father.

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn_

Ginny Weasley sat not too far from where Luna Lovegood was stationed. The redhead grinned brightly as everyone admired her. Even some of the Slytherins couldn't say she was half bad (If only she wasn't a Weasley). Her friends couldn't help but grin as she did. Her smile was contagious. She was beautiful. They couldn't believe she made time for them all.

"Ginny. We're heading up to the common room you wanna come?" Ryan asked flipping his brown hair out of his dreamy blue eyes.

"Yea sure" She replied.

As she got, most of the people around her did too. It was like they followed everything she did. Ginny Weasley had her own posse. She began walking step by step with her friends. "Look its Loony Lovegood" Someone giggled. The group busted into giggles. The guys laughed. "Loony, why are you so weird?" They chanted.

Luna looked up from the Quibbler. Her eyebrows rose. "Why are you such assholes?" She replied.

Ginny couldn't help but smile.

The boy, Ryan mistook Ginny's smile as a heads up to continue on harassing Luna.

"Bitch" He fired at her.

Ginny's mouth flew open. "Excuse me?"

_And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return_

A few stepped back revealing the beautiful girl. She face Ryan her face full of emotion. "What did you say?" She asked.

He looked at her. As much as everyone loved her they all knew she had a nasty temper.

"I-I—I nothing" He sputtered.

"It didn't sound like nothing" She challenged.

"Look, her name is Luna, and she's my friend" Ginny told him and then turned around to all of them.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all" She continued, giving Luna a smile as the posse scattered.

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you..._

The two fifth year girls smiled at each. Other they had started hanging out a lot more after having met in third year and then in fourth year having that fiasco at the Ministry. Luna and Ginny also didn't live too far away from another so often on the long summer days the two would venture off to see one another.

Ginny never dreamed of being like she was now. She had always thought she would be a Harry fan girl. But now with the help of Luna she was no longer. She knew the blonde had helped her become who she is.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

Ginny sat down next to the girl her red hair almost blending in with the sky. "What article are you reading?" She asked.

The smile on the blonde's face grew into a wide grin. "I'm reading about how nargles have been the source of the Weird Sister's lack of music production."

"Gosh! Is there a way to get them away?" Ginny asked.

Luna nodded her head. "I think so, you have to read the article upside down to understand though" She told her. Her dreamy voice caught in the wind.

The Quibbler was snatched out of her hands and now in Gin's hands.

"Ginny give it back!" She whined.

"No way! Not without a fight!" Ginny screeched.

The redhead fled making the blonde sigh. "Ginny get back here!" She shouted chasing the red head around the court yard.

_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part_

That had been in fifth year when everything had been good. Ginny had soon after that gotten with Harry and Dumbledore had been still alive and lively. But now it's our sixth year and everything has gone grim.

At the end of the year last year Dumbledore had died. He had been killed by Severus Snape. It struck Luna as odd; she had always thought he was a good man.

Now when she would spend time with Ginny, they would never be in the halls, they always had to meet in secret. If they were caught, the two would always be tortured by the Carrows. Things were not going well. Her father was being threatened for supporting Harry Potter and any day she could be taken away.

_So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart_

Ginny handed Luna a note as she hustled by her on the way to Dark Arts. As soon as she made if safely to her door room did she actually read it.

_Star,_

_Meet me in the ROR tonight at eight_

_Blaze_

Luna smiled at the nicknames. They had made the codenames up just in case the wrong person got their hands on their letters. Of course Luna also secretly bewitched them before she either gave them to Gin or as soon as she received one.

She smiled at the note. She knew where she would be at eight.

_And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend..._

Luna ducked through unused corridors and under tables and benches. She made sure she wore clothes that blended in with the stone walls of Hogwarts.

"Luna?" Ginny breathed as soon as she entered.

"Yeah" She answered.

"Okay let's get down to business" Neville intervened.

About and hour later the three discussed how the sword of Godric Gryffindor was hanging in Snape's office and how it rightfully belonged to Harry. Luna watched as Ginny's face fell at the mention of her ex-boyfriends name.

Neville left shortly after and the two girls were left alone.

"You still love him" Luna stated.

"Yea, I mean it was going to happen, I knew it would" She whispered. The once bold red head looked fragile.

"He still loves you" Luna continued.

"I don't know, I think he does-" Ginny began.

"I know he does" Luna supplied as she reached over grabbing Ginny's hand.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you_

"Shhhh!"

"Ginny, you're making just as much noise as I am" Luna giggled.

"Both of you shut it!" Neville warned.

"We might get caught" he continued.

The two girls shut up immediately.

Once the three made it into Headmaster's office they quickly and silently began to open the glass case that surrounded the sword.

"Don't drop it Gin!"

"Luna, you're making me nervous!" Ginny whispered.

"Guys shush it before we get caught" Neville demanded.

"Come on!" Luna urged them down the stairs.

The three tiptoed down the stairs, out of the office running right into the Headmaster himself.

_Because I knew you_

The three friends didn't get a bad detention. Snape had only given them detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest. If wasn't at all what they expected. Snape had gone against the Carrow's rules of punishment and instead let the three have a good laugh with Hagrid.

_I have been changed for good_

The three friends walked off laughing. There was always a rainbow after the rain.

_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for_

"Luna, I'm sorry" Ginny murmured as a tear slid down her cheek. We were about to leave for Christmas break. And we both knew that the other might not be coming back.

"Luna you're my best fried and I mean I've gotten you in so much trouble" She continued tears leaking out of her eyes. She tried to wipe them away.

_But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share_

The blonde shook her head. "Ginny, don't say that! I have chosen to stay with you through these things, I would have done them whether you wanted my help or not!"

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

"Ginny, you're my friend, you're my best friend" Luna told her giving her a hug before departing off toward the train.

The redhead watched as her friend gallantly walked toward the train boldly. She turned back once to smile at Ginny before the train started up and disappeared from sight.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood_

Luna Lovegood didn't return to Hogwarts after Christmas break.

Ginny Weasley was distraught. What had happened to her? She knew Luna's father had been putting Harry out there and that You-know-who didn't like it but why was Luna gone. She sighed knowing it was probably for the better. At least Luna was probably safe.

Now everything Ginny did was for Luna, for her best friend. She protested against the death eaters with Neville and got her fair deal of beatings. She was one of the leaders of the new and improved Dumbledore's army. She and Luna had decided to rename the group that after their first meeting.

Time passed by quickly and soon it was Spring break. Molly and Arthur wanted Ginny to come home for the break, just in case.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

Luna sat in the dungeons of the Malfoy Mannor with Ollivander trying to think of ways to escape. She had been there since Christmas break. She had many questions unanswered.

Where was her father? Was he okay? Where was Ginny? Was she okay?

After a short while Lune was accompanied by Dean. She hadn't seen him since the end of fifth year. Dean hadn't been allowed to go back, he was a muggleborn. If he had gone back he could have possibly been killed.

At least someone was okay.

A few minuets after Dead had been shoved into the dungeon, Harry and Ron were as well.

"Harry?" Luna asked.

He turned toward her.

"Is Ginny okay?" He asked frantically.

"She's fine" Luna lied, hoping she was right.

"Okay good, good" Harry had rambled before setting down to business.

The rest was a blur. She was full of sympathy for Harry. A very loyal house elf had died for him.

At the small ceremony Luna looked down at the elf. "Thank You for saving me, you were very nice in the time I had met you."

The days past and she heard little about Ginny. She learned that everything was okay. She sighed. Thank Goodness.

_Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better_

Ginny Weasley was bored out of her mind. She hadn't been allowed to go back to Hogwarts because with the fiasco at the Malfoy Manor. Ron Weasley had been seen meaning that the whole family had to go into hiding, because he was with Harry Potter and not at home.

She sighed. Where was Luna? Was she okay?

The youngest Weasley spend day and night fretting, she couldn't fall asleep. Luna Lovegood was no where to be fond.

Finally Bill made word through his partronus that Luna had shown up at his house along with Harry, Run and Hermione. Ollivander the wand maker was also there as was Dean, her ex-boyfriend.

Luna was fine.

Thank goodness.

_And because I knew you..._

The next time the best friends reacquainted was at Hogwarts. The two raced into each others arms. Tears flowing freely, "I missed you so much!" They both sobbed, soundlessly.

They broke apart and Ginny met Harry's gaze. He than quickly looked away. He need someone to bring him to the Ravenclaw common room.

Cho looked hopeful but Ginny shook her head.

Luna smiled knowingly.

In the end Luna found herself walking with Harry under the invisibility cloak.

Then the war began. The teachers had gone to get the students after Snape had 'gone a bunk.' The Slytherins were outnumbered and were demanded to be sent back to their common room. Everyone was ready to fight.

Harry of course didn't want Ginny to fight. Blaze was to sit in the ROR while everyone else was battling. Star knew this wouldn't sit well. She kept watch as Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way near telling Ginny to stay outside for a little while. As soon as the three disappeared Luna watched Ginny fly toward her.

"Luna!" She shouted.

The blonde smiled taking her hand in a friendly gesture.

"Let's go fight for our friends and family" Luna offered.

"And for our best friends" Ginny added with a squeeze of the hand before galloping off to fight.

_Because I knew you..._

Luna watched her best friend go off into the fight. She loved her and she shook her head. Happy tears leaking out of her eyes. It was nice to know, she had a friend like Ginny to change her life. Not because Ginny had to help her of be her friend, but because the redheaded girl had wanted to.

_Because I knew you... _

The war was over and the two girls were both married. They had both been the maids of honor at each others wedding. They were still best friends.

"Luna, I'm having another child soon" Ginny told Luna patting her very round stomach.

"Ginny you'll hurt her" She giggled.

"Nah, she'll be tough like you" the redhead replied gruffly.

A few days passed and the very pregnant mother went into labor. She was raced to St. Mungo's and a little girl was brought to life only two hours later.

Luna leaned against the door way.

"How are you?" She asked.

Ginny smiled. "I'm good" She finally told her friend.

"And the baby?" Luna continued.

"Lily Luna's doing just fine"

_I have been changed for good..._

Silence.

Tears.

Friendship.

**The End.**


End file.
